plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar-Throwing Imp
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. |flavor text = When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way.}} Gargantuar Throwing Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 1 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Smashing Gargantuar on a random lane every time he takes damage. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has very poor stats for his cost. However, his ability to make a Smashing Gargantuar can make your opponent think twice before using cards that do damage over multiple lanes. Hence, this will deter opponents from just recklessly using Sour Grapes, Cherry Bomb and . Electric Boogaloo can use Gargantuar Throwing Imp effectively since he has access to the most Gargantuars out of all Crazy heroes. He can also use Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z to boost the health of Gargantuar Throwing Imp, producing more Smashing Gargantuars and allowing him to inflict more damage. Professor Brainstorm can use him with Teleport to put him in a lane filled with low-strength plants to purposefully activate his ability, which is useful if he has Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar on the field. Z-Mech can also use health-boosting tricks like Rock Wall and Camel Crossing on Gargantuar Throwing Imp to improve his overall survivability. But you must note that even though this zombie depicts a Gargantuar being carried by an Imp, it isn't part of the Gargantuar tribe, meaning that Gargologist doesn't lower its brain cost. If you still need to lower its brain cost, resort to using . Impfinity can pair him up with Imp Commander to draw cards should Gargantuar Throwing Imp hit the plant hero, as well as Toxic Waste Imp, which will destroy any plant he hurts. Due to his low stats, Gargantuar Throwing Imp synergizes well with Valkyrie. He also pairs well with Unlife of the Party, as he will be boosted whenever Gargantuar Throwing Imp is hurt. If increasing his health is not an option, there are means of forcing him to throw multiple Smashing Gargantuars with his two health. If there is a lane with two attacking plants, both plants will trigger his ability. Boosting the strength of this zombie can result in placing your opponent into dilemma - if they ignore him, he will continue to do damage. If they damage him, then Smashing Gargantuars will be made. However, do not boost him too much or your opponent will not hesitate to destroy him. Against Try to destroy him in one attack, as the more attacks he takes, the more Smashing Gargantuars you must deal with. Tricks that destroy zombies, like Weed Whack, , or , work best, as they don't damage the zombie. This prevents him from creating any Smashing Gargantuars. If you must destroy him by other means, make sure you have a way to destroy any Smashing Gargantuars he creates. Shamrocket and other such tricks work well to destroy the Smashing Gargantuars made. Do not use Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears against this zombie, as he can easily make two Smashing Gargantuars because he will take damage twice. If you made 6 that turn, Water Balloons will be effective, but if not, just ignore him until you have enough sun. If there are several Smashing Gargantuars, is a good choice to wipe out all of them. Gallery IMG_3366.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's statistics gargthrowingimpcard.jpg|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's card IMG_3364.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's grayed-out card IMG_3365.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's grayed-out card with an info button GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's card image Screenshot (75).png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp attacking Screenshot (76).png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp activating his ability Screenshot (77).png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp destroyed DeadlyGargantuarThrowingImp.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp with the Deadly trait Giant GTI.jpg|A giant Gargantuar Throwing Imp (glitch) Trivia *There is a glitch where if he is hurt by a zombie's ability, he will not make a Smashing Gargantuar. *He was foreshadowed in Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description, which states that it is "More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp." **However, in the description, there is a hyphen between the words "Gargantuar" and "Throwing", but this hyphen is not featured in Gargantuar Throwing Imp's name. **However, he could also be a reference to Porter Gargantuar's almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as his Almanac entry states "Maybe then the Imps will be the one carrying him around." *He is one of the four Imps in the class, the others being Cakesplosion, Stupid Cupid and . *Although this card includes Gargantuars, the Gargantuar Throwing Imp does not have the Gargantuar tribe. **This is vice-versa for the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, which does not have the Imp tribe. See also * Smashing Gargantuar * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Zombies